


homecoming

by mesoquatic



Series: original poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Word after wordWith more to comeNot to follow the herdAnd one to hit the drumSpeak up even when silentYour time is soon comingNot violentSoon will be your homecoming





	homecoming

Word after word  
With more to come  
Not to follow the herd  
And one to hit the drum  
Speak up even when silent  
Your time is soon coming  
Not violent  
Soon will be your homecoming

With the flick of the hand  
And a beat of the heart  
Something to be proud of is born  
Ink flows inside like blood  
And instead of numbers,  
A brain produces words  
Over and over

Stopping, or the idea  
Was an evil nightmare  
No writer’s block  
Nor loss of words  
Without a mouth,  
You can still think  
You can still write  
You can still type

Words never wrote themselves  
They came in batches  
Sentences came in bursts  
Before stopping once again

Like the summer night comes and goes,  
Words do disappear but  
They go away late and come back early  
With the dawn, more and more comes  
Inspiration floats over us  
Do we use it?

It may or may not  
Be senior year before it is found  
The words will reach someone  
Even if you perish  
They are written to be forever  
And they are a history  
To never fade with time.


End file.
